Konoha High
by Dark-rose100
Summary: Naruto and his friends are starting their sophmore year of High School what happens when 2 new girls come to the school? will everything change for everyone? find out in this story Rated M for language but it's rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! if I did I would Have Gaara all to myself**

**Warning: May contain cursing on future chapters**

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL - Chapter 1 **

"OMG. . . . . . Hes gorgeous ! " a girl giggled.

"Yeah hes like so cool and cute!!!!!!! " another girl said.

"Pathetic" I said softly

"Oh come on u can't deny it! He is **CUTE**!" my cousin said. She was a very pretty girl with long black hair, thin, around my height. Her name Jessica Lord but I like calling her Jess. We were the same age, 15, and we had been raised together so she was like my sister. This was our first day of High School in Konoha, we had just move here and we were in 10th grade, sophomores.

"Whatever" I hissed

"What's with the attitude, huh?" jess said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just don't like it here, see that guy, looks to me as though he's a conceited bastard!"

"So? He is still cute and you know it! " said my cousin looking at the boy in front of us. He was a tall, thin boy with black-blue hair that hung in front of his face. He had deep black eyes and pale skin. Just like all the boys he was wearing the school uniform. Black pants, with black shoes, a white shirt with a blood red tie and black jacket that had a K in a blood red color standing for KONOHA on the left side. Hes white shirt hang loosely outside his pants, and his shirt was lightly unbuttoned around his torso and chest. His tie just hung loosely around his neck and he had both hands on his pockets giving an air of superiority. All the girls seemed to be drooling over him. And he had that look on his face that said 'Get the fuck away from me' I hate to admit it but its true I couldn't deny that the bastard was extremely good looking.

"Whatever" I said again as we headed towards the principal's office. The principal's name was Tsunade. A beautiful women with blond hair and hazel eyes. She seemed around her 20's or so. She had overlarge breast that caught anyone's attention.

"So, you are the new students Anne, and Jessica Lord, I presume" she said

" Yes we just move here " my cousin said

"Well then, Welcome to Konoha High School, I hope you girl's like it here" said Tsunade.

" Thank you ma'am, this place is very nice " said Jess.

" . . . . . . . . ." I just looked at her

" You should get to your classes then, you don't want to be late on your first day of school" the principal said smiling handing out our new schedules.

" Thank you" said jess smiling

( Jessica prov )

" Try to give a smile will you ? I know that you don't like it here and that you want to go back to our old home but this is our new home and we have to get used to it" I said. I looked at my cousin's sad face. She was a very pretty girl, with long black hair, slightly shorter than mine with layers. We were the same age, height and weight. A lot of our old friends said that we looked alike but we both thought the contrary. We were very different especially in our personality. I was more open, very social, enthusiastic, talkative, not shy at all. My cousin Anne was quiet, shy and anti-social. However once you got to her she was very talkative and enthusiastic. One thing though we were both very athletic. We loved sports. We were great skaters.

"C'on Jesse don't be like that, this place is very nice you know! Give it a chance " Her name was Annie, but I called her Jesse. A nickname that she had since she was born. I knew how hard it was for her to move here and leave our old school and friends behind. But we had no choice since our tutor had decided to move here to the leaf village on the Fire country for his new job. Our tutor's name was Damian, but he more than a tutor he was like our father. In fact he was our distant uncle and had raised us since we were little. My cousin and me were orphan's. Our family had perished on a fire with all our village and we were the only survivors. We were only 7 when it happened. That horrible day still haunts us day and night. We came from a very wealthy and prestigious family from the Moon village, in the Sky country. The Lord family. As you see Lord means power, and so our family was the strongest in the village. That's why we were the leading family of the country until it perished. We are the heiresses of the family, so we are pretty rich. We had everything we wanted. Our heritage would only come to us when we turned 21. Until then it was Damian who was in charge of it. Making us richer everyday with his hard work.

hehehe...Inner Jessica: " We are 2 pricesses!!!!!!!!!!!! "

( . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ) We both loved him like a father, after all he was the only family we had left. He too was a Lord. He was fairly young, 28 to be exact and rather handsome. ' Umhhhhhh I think its something in the genes . . . . . . . . right . . . .' But he was always busy with his work and taking care of us that he had no time for his personal life like ' love '.

" We only have 9 classes a day, thats good " I said looking at our schedules.

Me :

1. English - Jiraiya ( S only ),

2. Math - Kakashi ( S only ),

3. Science - Orochimaru ( S, J, S ),

4. History - Asuma ( S, J, S ),

5. L U N C H ( F, S, J, S ),

6. Gym - Gai/Anko ( F. S, J, S ),

7. Jutsu/Kunai training - Anko/Ibiki ( S only ),

8. Music/Art - Iruka ( S, J ),

9. Foreign Language - Kurenai ( S, J )

Anne:

1. English - Jiraiya ( S only ),

2. Math - Kakashi ( S only ),

3. History - Asuma ( S, J ),

4. Science - Orochimaru ( S, J, S ),

5. L U N C H ( F, S, J, S ),

6. Gym - Gai/Anko ( F. S, J, S ),

7. Jutsu/Kunai - Anko/Ibiki, ( S only ),

8. Music/Art - Iruka ( S, J ),

9. Foreign Language - Kurenai ( S, J )

" Looks like we have every single class together except Science and History and some classes are mixed with freshmen, juniors and seniors " I said.

"Sorry . . . ." Annie mumbled

" Huh? "

" Sorry, you are right I should get used to this place after all it's our new home, and will be here for a while "

" Its ok don't worry "

" But explain something to me **HOW THE HELL DID WE ENDED UP IN A NINJA ACADEMY !** " She said in a loud voice.

" You are asking me? **HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW**But hey we got Super Cool Powers Too!" I said happily. That's right me and Annie were no ordinary girls. We had supernatural talents n skills.

Inner Jessica: "**HELLS YEAH WE ARE SUPER COOL!**" ( cough. . . . . . .cough, . . I mean . . . . . . . we are different )

My elements were Fire and Earth. I could create fire and control it. I also controlled earth, even sand. I was like Toph that character in that Avatar anime, me and Annie watch. I can also go through things, transport ( can't control this 2 very well ) and blow things up and had the power to heal others. These pass i have notice that my strengh is above average.

Inner Jessica: "**SUPER COOL!**" ( ehhhhh . . . . . . .right . . . . . . )

Jesse in the other hand controlled the elements of Wind and Water. Since she controls water, she could also freeze it. She controlled electricity, stop time, by a single touch steal someone's powers and the power to heal herself. Just like me she could blow things up but by touch while i did it with my mind. We both had the ability to read people's mind by touch, move things with our mind and talk with each other, telepathy.

" But isn't exciting? We get to learn many ninja techniques! " I said happily.

" I guess "

( Anne prov )

Its true that we had powers but still, I didn't like the idea of being here. I especially disliked our stupid uniforms. We had to wear a black skirt, black shoes, white shirt, blood red tie, and black jacket with the blood red K symbol. The good thing was that on Fridays we could wear our usual clothes. I was wearing white socks that went all the way to my knees with a pair of black boots. I HATED skirts and dresses. I only wore jeans and pants and nothing more. Under my skirt which was 6 inches above our knees, I was wearing short black shorts.

Inner Jesse: "**NO WAY WAS ANYONE GOING TO SEE MY UNDERWEAR**!"

Jess thought the same thing, like me, she hated skirts and dresses, she only wore them for the occasion. And just like me she was wearing black shorts under her skirt. She too had white socks up to her knees and was wearing black high heel shoes that fasten in the front. We arrived to or first period class, English.

**Authors note:So how'd you guys like the story so far? please review. the more and faster you review the faster i put up the next chapter of the stry. i began this because of my wierd annoying cousin! -Anime-cazyfan so I want to thank her. and also once more please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would have Gaara to myself and never of let Orochimaru be born**

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 of my story. I'm doing this because I bearly have time, with the homework from collage, taking care of my brother and sister, helping my parents and all that it's just so much work. so I'm putting the second chapter now. so here it is.**

**_"Telepathic comm. between Jess and Anne"_**

**Konoha High chapter 2**

We enter the room, there was quite a lot of people. They were all talking excitedly about their summer vacation. They were all sophomores. No one seem to notice us in the room.

" So what did you do during the summer Shikamaru? " said an exited blond boy with blue eyes.  
" Nothing much . . . . It was a drag " said a lazy boy with a black ponytail. He was some what cute  
" Hahhhh!!!!! its always a drag for you isn't Skikamaru?! " said a boy with 2 red marks on his cheeks and a cute little dog inside his white shirt.  
" That's Shikamaru for you " said a smiling fat boy next to this so called Shikamaru.  
On another corner there was 2 girls giggling. They were both pretty, one with long blond hair and the other with short pink hair. _Pink hair? WTF ?!!!! Who on earth dies her hair pink? _I **HATED** pink. Too girly. I was more of a punk girl and rock sort of, like my cousin. People used to call us emo cause we always wore black. People are stupid like that, don't know how to difference emos from punks. But then again I guess I was a little of both. I notice her overlarge forehead. _Thats some forehead! Maybe thats her natural hair color you never know. _They were both intensely staring at a corner next to the window. I stared. It was him the same boy Jessica and me had seen this morning. The one that was surrounded by a bunch of girls that were drooling over him. He was looking outside leaning against the window with white earphones.

"Hey look, it's him, the cutie from before" said Jess.

"Yeah, he seems bored " I said

" So you admit that he is cute?! " jess said triumphant.

" **I NEVER SAID THAT !! **"

" Right !!!! " she said smiling  
_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_  
At that moment the bell rang and everyone ran to their seats. Jess and me stood in the front. A tall man with long white hair, around his 50's came in the room.  
"Good morning class, welcome back to Konoha High School ! " said the man cheerfully  
"Good morning Jiraiya-sensei " some students said  
" **ERO-SENIN!!! **" said the cheerful blond boy with blue eyes waving at the man.  
"**UZUMAKI NARUTO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME ERO-SENIN!!! DO YOU WANT ME TO FAIL YOU FOR THE YEAR?!!!!! **" yelled an oversized Jiraiya to a puny little terrifying Naruto.  
" Im sorry, sir!!! Please don't fail me! " said a scared Naruto.

The whole class started laughing, Jessica and me included.  
" caught,... caught... Anyways..." continued a more calm Jiraiya " Today we have 2 beautiful new students Anne and Jessica Lord " Everyone's eyes were on us. They finally seem to notice us. I felt a little nervous.

( Sasuke prov )

I looked up. _Its them _Those 2 cute girls from this morning._ Cute?? Whoah !!! Did I just say cute? Me, Uchiha Sasuke? Well its true they are cute and somewhat different from the other girls _I thought.They weren't over me this morning when they saw me like all the others.  
" Interesting. . . . . . . . . ." I said softly A small grin spread across my face.

( Anne prov )

"Lets see were should u 2 seat..." said Jiraiya looking around.  
" Aahh! There's 2 seats, in front of Sai and Uchiha Sasuke" he said.  
" Sai and Sasuke?" I said blankly  
"Err . . . ." said Jess looking around.  
" Ohhh! Thats right, sorry you don't know anyone!" said Jiraiya grinning, rubbing his head.  
" Sai, Sasuke!!! stand up! " said Jiraiya  
Two boys on the right corner next to the windows stood up. It was him, that cute boy, I looked around and saw the other boy as Jess and me made our way to our new seats. My eyes widened he looked just like the cute one, except his hair was shorter and he seem more friendly as he was smiling.  
"Hi! I'm Sai" he said smiling to us.  
"Hi" Jess and me said in unison.  
"Umm . . . are you 2 twins or something? " said Jess looking at them both  
" Tsch ... luckily for me, no"said Sai smiling  
" Same here . ." said Sasuke darkly, Jessica and me sat down. Jiraiya-sensei seem to be a very fun teacher to be with. Every so often he would say a joke and the class would start roaring in laughter. He would always pick on the blond boy named Naruto Uzumaki.  
" This class is fun" said my cousin smiling.I nodded smiling. I looked around. Every single girl seem to be staring at Sai and Sasuke.When Jiraiya-sensei took the list I learned some of their names. Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, etc.  
" Cute " Jess said staring at Kiba.  
I looked at him. He was o.k. In reality Jess and me had never been interested in boys. We were too busy in our own little world of Music, T.V., Video games, and all that teen crap to ever take notice of them, Jess however would always took note of cute boys but nothing more. She, like me, was not interested in having a boyfriend. However something told me that all of that was going to change this year in this new school . . . . .

( Jessica prov )

That guy was really cute. He was seating 2 seats in front of me.  
" What do you think ? " I asked my cousin. She looked at him.  
" He's . . . . Ok I guess"  
"OK? C'mon he's cute!" I said

"T-t-hats m-my good friend K-k-iba I-nuzuka" said a shy low voice in front of us.We looked at her. She was a very pretty girl with long bluish hair, pale skin and really pale eyes. _Pale? _Actually they were like two big pearls.  
"Oh . . Hi " I said blushing a little.  
" Soooo . . . . you know him? " I said blushing even more.  
" Y-yes my name i-is H-inata H-yuuga " she stuttered smiling as the bell rang. In the 10 minute conversation we had with her from English class to our Math class with Kakashi sensei we found out some things. One, Hinata is very nice. We also found out that the hottest guys in school were mostly sophomores and one junior. They were Sasuke Uchiha, of course with his darn good looks, who could resist? He was from the great Uchiha clan, most powerful clan in Konoha. Sai was another hottie, well he's like sasuke's twin. Then there was Hinata's cousin, Neji Hyuuga, who was in our Math class. She introduce us to him. He was **HOT!!!! **A beautiful tall boy with pale skin, long hair and the same eyes as Hinata. Not only that but he was the most poweful Konoha genin. I was shocked. I couldn't stop staring at him. He was cuter than the Uchiha!! There was also Shino Aburame who was also in our Math class, a mysterious quiet boy that wore sunglasses. I think that's what make him look hotter even though he was already very cute! According to Hinata he too used to be on her genin team. He is also Kiba's best friend.

( Anne prov )

The last sophomore hottie was Gaara Sabaku from the Sand village. He was a tall red haired boy, with pale skin and baby blue eyes. He had a pierced eyebrow,on the right. _He is definitely gothic, just look at those eyes and that tattoo on the forehead_ I thought. ' Love ' it read. _Why love ? _His left ear had 2 small silver hoops. He wasn't exactly gorgeous like Sasuke or Neji who were rich pretty boys. Gaara was rough looking, extremely handsome no doubt and was very, very attractive but there was something else about him that the girls just loved. Don't really know what it was. Not only that but he was tha Kazekage's ( richest man in the sand village ) youngest son and most powerful sand shinobi, that made him even more appealing. My heart skip a beat the moment I saw him _Whoa !!! What is this feeling in my chest ? WTF ??!!! AM I BLUSHING ?!!!!!_

"Hey are you ok? " said Jess looking at me curiously.

" Yeah . . . ." I said softly.

" Ohh!! . . " she said smiling following my gaze. " Cute isn't he? " She said grinning.

" . . . . . . . . " I blush even more. He was sitting at the back talking to a cute boy that look like him except that he had brown hair. Hinata said that it was his older brother Kankuro, a junior. The last school hottie was a junior, his name Itachi Uchiha. He was Sasuke's older brother. Jess and me hadn't seen him so we didn't know what he look like. But according to Hinata Itachi was probably one of the strongest shinobi of the leaf village. She said that he looked a lot like Sasuke. They were the only Uchiha's left since their clan had been destroyed by the enemy a few years ago. So they, just like me and Jess, were orphans and only had each other. My cousin and me sympathize with them. However there seem to be a kind of rivalry between the two, especially from Sasuke

" Why is that ? " my cousin asked Hinata  
" S-something about p-power " she said " Cousin Itachi-san is a talented shinobi so everyone expects Sasuke-kun to be as good as his brother, so Sasuke always competes with Itachi-san "  
" Ohh! I see . . . . . Wait hold on a second did you said Cousin?!!!! " Jess exclaimed surprised.  
" Y-yeah . . . . . . S-sasuke-k-kun and I-itachi-s-san are my distant cousins " she said  
" Y-you see the U-uchiha and H-hyuuga clans are related. Both our clans p-posses a b-bloodline- limit " she said blushing  
" are you saying that you are from an advanced bloodline clan " I said amazed at the info  
" Amazing . . " said Jess looking shocked.  
" Yeah . . " Hinata said blushing more.  
" Cool " I said.  
" We come from a noble family too, you know !! " said Jess  
" Really ??!! " Hinata said amazed.

"Yeah, we come from the moon village " Jess said  
" Yeah but the only difference is that we are not shinobi's like you guys. In fact I don't even know what are we doing here " I said annoyingly

The bell rang, my cuousin and me were surprised that no one ran to their seat. Everyone remain talking on their spots. Only kankuro ran out of the room to get to his class. Gaara just laughed.  
" Well that's weird " I said  
"Yeah . . ." said Jess  
" What do you mean? " asked hinata  
" well last period everyone ran when the bell rang but now . . . . . . . . Look at them . . . . they are all . . . talking . . " I said confused.  
"Thats because Kakashi-sensei is always late, it's a habit of his " said hinata without stammering  
_Guess she's more comfortable with us now _

" We have around 10 minutes before he arrives " she said  
" So how about if I introduce you to some of my friends "  
" That would be great " Jess and me said together  
So Hinata introduce us to Neji, Kiba, Shino ( Jess was very exited about it ) , to Shikamaru ( a lazy genius ), Chouji, Lee ( a big weirdo with the biggest eyebrows I had seen ), Tenten ( a very pretty girl ), and Naruto ( loudest ninja ever ). Hinata was blushing the moment she saw Naruto. Jess and me grinned. We learned some other stuff like that Ino Yamanaka and Temari Sabaku, Gaara's older sister, were the pretties girls in school and every boy like them except for the school hotties. We didn't know her though.  
" Sorry class that am late but I met this old lady on my way and had to help her carry her- "

" **LIAR!!!!!!! **"said Naruto and Sakura together cutting the teacher off, who only smiled. Well thats what appeared since he was wearing a mask that covered half his face. Even though you couldn't see his face, one could tell that he was handsome. He turned to look at us.  
" You must be the new students . . . Welcome! " he said smiling  
" Anne sit next to Gaara and Jessica sit next to Neji " said Kakashi-sensei

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_I thought terrify looking at Gaara who to my dismay was looking at me.

**_YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **Jessica thought as she made her way smiling towards Neji. _This is going to be a good year!!! _she said as she sat down.  
Inner Jessica: " YEAH BABY!!!!!!!!!! "

**_" GOOD FOR YOU !!!!!!!!!"_** I yelled at her in her head ' _To be expected she is __**Not SHY AT ALL**_' I thought _Darn!!!! Why am I so Shy?!!! _I thought miserably. Making may way next to Gaara.

**A/N: Well here it is hope you enjoyed. review if you have time. I don't really care. tell me anything. Questions, flames, whatever as long as it makes me improve, laugh or anything else I would appriciate it**


	3. Chapter 3

I finally got to my seat. Gaara was still looking at me. His white shirt was unbuttoned around his neck and chest revealing a black leather necklace. His tie hung on his neck like Sasuke's. I tried to look away, try very hard not to blush while I sat down. _'What's wrong with me?!!!!!!!!' _I thought

"Hi, I'm Gaara Sabaku" he said looking at me with a soft low deep voice. He extended his hand to shake mine. I looked at him, examined his hand and took it. He tightened his grip a little when I looked at him in the eyes. My heart skip a few beats. _'Cute'_ he thought

'_Huh?! What?!' _I thought. Suddenly I realized that without meaning to I was reading his thoughts. I quickly let go of him and blushed.

**Inner Jesse: "YESSSSS!!!!!!!! HE THINKS AM CUTEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"**

( Gaara's prov )

'_Huh?' _I looked at her puzzled as my heart beat faster _'What is this sensation that I am feeling? Do I like this girl?'_ That's when I realized that I had held her hand longer than necessary without thinking

"Sorry for that I . . . . . ." I said blushing not knowing what to say. _'WTF? I'm blushing? I never blush. WTF is going on?' _

"No . . . ." she started to say but was cut off by Kakashi-sensei.

"Hey!!!! no talking back there, class is going to start!" said Kakashi.

She looked at me blushing then looked away. _'She looks cute when she blushes. Looks like this year is going to be a very good one . . . . . . . . . . . . for me. Hold on, just because I like her doesn't mean that she likes me, besides there is that problem with . . .' _I thought as I looked at her and when she noticed, she blushed 's how it went through the whole period. She would caught me gazing at her and we would stare at each other until one would look away blushing.

( Meanwhile Jessica . . . . . . )

"Hi" I said cheerfully as I sat next to Neji

"Hey there" Neji said smiling

'_Today must be my lucky day, I mean we are surrounded by cuties!' _I thought exited '_But now I have a big dilemma. Whom do I like best Kiba or Neji?' _

**Inner Jessica: "THEY ARE BOTH HOTTTT!!!!!!!" **( Errrrr . . . . .. That's not the question . . . . . )

"So you and your cousin are new huh?" said Neji interrupting my thoughts

"Yeah we just arrived yesterday from the water country"

"Your birth place?"

". . . No . . . . . . . . actually we are from . . . .the sky country . . ." I trailed off.

"The sky country? I heard of that place, wasn't it . . . . ."

"Destroyed? . . . yeah . . ." I finish his sentence.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to . . . . ."

"Its ok don't worry" I said smiling "So Hinata tells me that you are some kind of genius" I said

"Err . . . . . ." he said blushing. I laughed. "Actually I'm an average shinobi, my cousin exaggerates sometimes"

"No need to be modest" I said He looked at me and smiled

( Neji . . . . . . )

My heart was beating like crazy the moment I saw her. _'Interesting girl. Perhaps this year I will do more than just training and studying. Perhaps this year I will finally forget about her . . . .'_

"Are you always this cheerful?" I asked her smiling.

"Yeah, I guess" she said laughing.

"Is your cousin this cheerful too?" I asked looking back at her cousin.

"No, she's more reserve, more quiet and extremely shy at times" she said looking at her.

"I see . . . So do you like it here? "

"Yeah it's a nice place"

"If you want I could show you around after school?"

"Really?! Sure, ok, I'll like that" she said smiling at me.

( Anne . . . )

"What class do you have next?" asked Gaara as the bell rang

"History with Asuma" I said looking at my schedule

"Do you know how to get there?" he asked

"No . . . . . I . .don't . ." I said wondering why he asked me.

"Well in that case if you want I could walk . . . . . ." but he was cut off as a very pretty girl with short brown hair, Tenten, came running and kissed him in the mouth. My jaw dropped. "Tenten . . . . . . . . ." he said almost annoyed as he push her away.

"Shall we go to class!" she said hanging from his arm.

**Inner Anne: "GRRRRRRRRRR . . . . . . GET OF HIM YOU SLUTT!!!!!!!!"**

'_Why is she hugging him like that? Is she his girlfriend? Just great, when I finally like someone it turns out that he has a . . . . . . . .girlfriend' _I thought miserably as I saw her rubbing herself all over him.

**Inner Anne: "YOU FUCKING SLUTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!" **

'_I don't get it. What were those stares and blushes then?' _I thought watching Gaara pushing that bitchy of Tenten off him. I had started to disliked her a lot. _'To think I thought she was nice and pretty'_

"If you want I could walk you to History" said a voice behind startling me. It was Sasuke Uchiha. He had been sitting one row away from me, but I was too busy staring at Gaara that I had barely notice him.

"No! I can manage, you don't have to . . ." I had started to say really freak out but he cut me off

"But I want to, or is it that you don't want to walk with me?" he said raising an eyebrow.

". . . . . Err . . ."

"So is that it?"

"I didn't say that. . . .Thanks . . . ." I said softly really embarrassed and thankful to get away from Gaara and that bitch.

" No problem" he said smiling "What do u have after history?" he asked me as we made our way to the door.

"Science, what about you?"

"Science with Orochimaru, then I have History"

"Ohhh . . .then you have class with my cousin Jessica" I said looking at my cousin who was in a deep conversation with Neji as they walk off the room _'Lucky her, she gets to walk with the guy she likes!!!'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Looks like our good friend Sasuke is interested in her " said Tenten softy in Gaara's ear.

Gaara look furious. _'Damn you UCHIHA!!!!!!!'_ Gaara thought watching him leave with Anne.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So tell me, what is Orochimaru-sensei like?" I asked Sasuke

"Well . . . . there is only one word . . . creepy"

"Its that so?" I asked curiously

"Yeah, he's really freaky so prepare yourself when you see him you don't want to get freaked out" he said as we reach the history room. "Well then I'll see you in lunch" he said as he lean an kiss my cheek.

". . . . . . . . ." I stood there blushing not knowing what to say. "See you . . . . . . . ." I finally was able to say He just smiled, turned around and walked away. _'Does he like me or something?'_ I thought still too stunned and confused to move. _'And why the hell did I even talked and walked with him? That bastard!!!!!!!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**( Jess . . . . . . . )**

" What class do you have now ? " I asked Neji

" History then science " he said as he walked me to science

" So you are in my cousin's class " I said remembering my cousin's schedule

" Oh . . . . " he said as we arrived to science class.

" Thanks for walking me to science"

" It was my pleasure, I couldn't leave you alone and let you get lost right? " he said smiling

" Are you always like this with every girl you meet? " I said grinning

" No just the cute ones " he said smiling

" Oh really ? " I said raising an eyebrow.

" Of course not!, I'm just kidding, in fact I have never done this before "

" Right!!!!! . . . . I heard you have a lot of fan girls "

" Oh that . . . . . . They are just annoying girls that won't leave me alone, like I will ever pay any attention to them."

" Well I feel especial " I said grinning even more.

" You are . . . . . " he said softly

" Errr . . . . " I blushed

**Inner Jess: " HE IS SO INTO ME!!! YEAHHHH!!!!!! "**

" WellgottogettoHistorybefore am late, don't wanttopissedoffAsuma , later " he said quickly blushing running to his class waving at me.

" Later!!!!!! " I yelled at him

' _He said I'm special and blushed '_ I thought happily as I enter science class.

There in the front desk sat Orochimaru-sensei writing something. I walked up to him to tell him I was the new student when he looked up at me and . . . . . . I felt a chill ran down my spine. He was . . . . . . . . . . **CREEPY**! He was scary looking !!!!! He was . . . . . . . . a **FREAK OF NATURE!!!!!!!. **

**Inner Jessica: " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HE IS AS UGLY AND CREEPY AS VOLDEMORT FROM HARRY POTTER!!!!! "**

( WTF? . . . . . . . . .cough . . . .cough . . . anyways . . ) I was freak out.

He was a tall, thin man with really, really, really pale skin, long hair and snake like eyes!!!!!!

**Inner Jessica: " !!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

" Jessica Lord the new student right ? " he said softly. Actually he more like hissed like a snake!!

" Errr . . . . .Yes S-sir " I said stammering for the first time in my life. He smirked.

" Sit in between of Deidera and Sasori " he said pointing at 2 boys.

Boys ? ? Well one of them was certainly a boy. He was shorter than the other one, with a baby face, blue eyes and short red hair. He was kind of cute, but the other one looked like a girl. He or she had long blond hair that covered half his/her face, revealing one big blue eye. I could have figure out his/her gender by looking if he/she was wearing a skirt or pants but the table was covering. I sat down in front of Deidera and behind Sasori.

" Hi there, yeah " said a deep male voice behind me.

" Hi . . . . . " I said looking at Deidera.

_' He's definitely a guy . . . .CREEPY !!! ' _I thought staring at him in shock.

" He's a guy alright " said Sasori in front of me in a soft voice.

" . . . Err . . . . " I said embarrassed

" Don't worry I'm used to people confusing my gender, yeah " said Deidera

" Sorry . . . "

" Forget it, yeah " he said waving his hand

" I told u a zillion times to cut your hair cause it makes you look like a girl!! " said a voice next to me.

I turned around and my jaw dropped . . . . . . this guy looked like . . . . **DRACO MALFOY!!!!.**

He had really blond hair, almost white, that went backwards behind his head.

Was he wearing gel? His eyes were grey and he had really pale skin.

**Inner Jessica: " WHERE THE FUCK AM I !! ? IS THIS KONOHA OR HOGWARTS ?!!!! "**

" Hey there babe! the name is Hidan what's yours ? " he said grinning

" . . . . Jes-s-sica . . ." I said freaked out

" You're scaring her you idiot " said a deep voice behind Hidan. He was as creepy as Orochimaru!!!

" Hi my name is Kakuzu " he said looking at me

" H-h-i " I said.

" You bastard! You are the one scaring her with your ugly mug! " said Hidan

" What did you say you dick head ?!!!! " yelled Kakuzu

" You heard me you freak " yelled Hidan back.

" Hey guys stop fighting " said Sasori calmly.

I just stared at them. _' This guys are . . . . . Weird!!!!!!! '_

" Don't worry they are always like that, yeah " said Deidera laughing

" Sooo, honey! How about going out on a date with me after school? " said Hidan getting more closer to me while Deidera roared in laughter.

**Inner Jessica: " SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SURROUNDED BY WEIRDOS!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

* * *

**( Anne . . . . . . . )**

" Are you coming in or what? " said someone next to me. I look up it was Neji.

"Oh Hi Neji! I thought you had science since I saw you leave with my cousin " I said smiling

" No I just walk her there " he said as we entered the room.

" I see . . " I said raising an eyebrow. He blushed a little.

" D-does she have a boyfriend? " he asked blushing

" Why don't you ask her? "

" . . I . . . . "

" She doesn't have one, she's free "

" Really?! " he said smiling as he look up at me.

" Yeah so tou can ask her out " I said grinning

" . . . . . . . . . . . " he was as red as a tomato

I ended up sitting next to Kankuro, Gaara's brother. He was very funny, making jokes all the time. Just like Sasuke said, Asuma-sensei was very cool. At the end of class Asuma-sensei took attendance.

" Hoshigaki Kisame, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, . . . . . " said Asuma-sensei calling out everybody's name.

" Sabaku Temari " continued Asuma through the long list.

" Here " said a beautiful blond girl

" Sabaku Kankuro "

" Always here!!! " said Kankuro cheerfully

" And finally Uchiha Itachi "

" Here " said a deep male voice behind me

' _Uchiha Itachi?!! is that Sasuke's older brother, the other hottie? ' _I thought as I turned around

There he was behind me, leaning on his desk and staring at me. He look a lot like Sasuke. Except that he had long black hair in a low ponytail, tanned skin and seem to be more taller than Sasuke.

**Inner Anne: " FORGET GAARA!!!! ITACHI IS HOTTER!!!!!!!!! "**

**( . . . . . . Errrrrrr . . . . . right . . . . . . whatever )**

But it was true. Itachi was hotter than Gaara, Sasuke and Neji combined. He was dressed the same way Sasuke was, with his shirt lightly unbuttoned and outside his pants. There was something attractive about him. It was his . . . .eyes. They were intriguing. The bell rang. I stood up and walk with Kankuro. Next class science. We arrived to a creepy room with pictures of body parts and skulls. There he was Orochimaru-sensei.

**Inner Anne: "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

' _Sasuke was right this guy is . . . . . . .FREAKY!!! '_ I thought.

' _Look at those yellow eyes, like a cat or worse like a snake!!!!! Snakes are creepy !!! ' I thought as I got the jitters and my body filled with goose bumps._

" Another new student? " he said looking at me

" Y-yes my name is A-nne Lord " I mumbled stuttering a little

" You must be Jessica Lord's cousin then? " he said

" Yes sir " I said

" There is a spot next to Itachi-san and Kisame-san " he said

I sat next to Itachi. Kisame was so weird!!!!!!! He look like a shark!!!

' _I HATE sharks, they are dangerous, mean and ugly ' _I thought.

" Hey " Kisame said smiling revealing a line of fine pointy teeth like a shark.

" Hi . . . . " I said staring at his pointy teeth.

" So are you a friend of Sasuke? I saw you with him outside History class " asked Itachi looking at me curiously.

" . . . I . . . . . guess . . . " I said thinking _' Am I his friend? _'

" I just met him today and he just offered to walk me to history class since I didn't know where it was "

" I see " he said looking at me intensely.

" Why ? " I asked

" Well its just weird seeing him talk and walk with a girl " he said

" Yeah that's a very weird sight " added Kisame

" What do you mean? I hear that he has a lot of fan girls. He must hang out with many girls right? "

" Actually he doesn't. He hates them all especially that blond and pink haired girl " said Itachi

" Sakura and Ino? " I asked.

" Yeah those two " he said

" But isn't Ino one of the pretties girls in school? " I said

" Yeah she is, very pretty " kisame said

" Sasuke thinks she's annoying " said Itachi

" Why ? "

" She and Sakura are always following him around, that pisses him off " he said

" So he never pays attention to girls? " I asked surprise.

" No never " said Itachi and Kisame in unison.

" And here I thought he was a conceited bastard!!! " I thought aloud.

" Why you thought that ? " Itachi asked amazed

" Huh? What? Did I said that aloud ? " I said embarrassed. They both nodded looking at me, waiting for my answer. " Well . . . . . . . usually pretty boys are . . . conceited big jerks, also this morning when I saw him for the first time he gave me the impression that he thought himself better than everyone else"

" He's not like that, but he gives that impression most of the time " he said smiling

" So does that mean that you don't like Sasuke ? " asked Kisame.

" I don't fall for pretty faces, nor my cousin" I said thinking of Gaara. _**'JERK!'**_

" You are the first one to say that, you got my respect " said Kisame bowing

" Ha ha ha ha !!!! very funny " I said frowning

" I'm serious, most girls fall for him instantly " Kisame said

" Well not this one " I said folding my arms thinking of Gaara again _**'BASTARD!!! '**_

" If you don't stop chattering , you 3 will have detention !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " hissed Orochimaru.

* * *

" Later " I called to Kisame and Itachi as I left science class to go to lunch.

I walked with Hinata to lunch. Hinata told me that just like Sasuke, Itachi had a lot of fan girls but they never bothered him because they were afraid to go near him. When I asked why she said that the reason was Kisame. Kisame and Itachi were best friends so they were always together. The girls seem to be scared of him

' _Who wouldn't? He looks like a shark and those pointy teeth . . . . . . . ' _

" You realize that you and your cousin are the most hated girls among all the other girls? " said Hinata

" Why ? " I asked surprised _'What the hell did we do? ' _

" Well in English class Jessica and you sat in front of Sai and Sasuke, in math Jessica sat next to Neji who seems to have an interest in her since he walked her to science. Then you sat next to Gaara and Sasuke walked you to history, you sat next to Kankuro who seem to be enjoying your company and in front of Itachi. Then last period you sat next to Itachi and seem to be in a deep conversation with him no girl has done that before " explain Hinata

" Er . . . . . . . . " I said taking in what she had just said

" Hold on a second! , first of all we didn't ask Neji or Sasuke to walk us to class, secondly Gaara has a girlfriend an- " but I was cut off.

" I know that, you don't have to explain, but they don't understand " she said pointing at a bunch of girls who were looking at me as though they wanted to kill me.

" Have you seen the look on their faces " said a voice near me

" Jess!! " I said as I turned around and looked at my cousin.

" They have been giving me that look since science " she said looking at them

" Speaking of science that Orochimaru-sensei is really creepy " I said remembering him

" Yeah he's scary " she said shivering

" He looks like Voldemort but he reminds me of Snape " I said thinking of the movie and book

" I thought the same thing but there were this other guys who were ver- "

" Hey " said Neji smiling at my cousin as he came in the cafeteria

" I'll tell you later " she said

And so I was left by myself as my cousin called " Later " and sat with Neji while Hinata was called by her sensei Kurenai and told me she would be back. I sat down on an empty table with my lunch tray.

" Hi " said a voice. I turned around and saw . . . . . Gaara!!!! My heart skip a beat.


	5. Chapter 5

**5th chapter of Konoha High. I am glad most of you guys here like it & I would like to say thank you! I really appreciate that you guys take your time into reading my work but I would also like to apologize for not being to update so simply, what with work, household, school, & such. I don't own Naruto, if so, I would have Gaara ^^**

**_'Telekinesis between Anne & Jessica'_**

**__Inner Jess or Anne**

_'Thinking'_

* * *

"**_ Gaara!! " I said surprised and a bit nervous._**

" How were your classes ? " he asked as he sat down next to me with his lunch tray.

" They were ok, in history I met your brother Kankuro and your sister Temari " I said

" Oh yeah, they're both juniors " he said

" What did u think of Orochimaru ? " he asked

" Well . . . . He's creepy just like Sasuke said "

" . . . . . . . . . " Gaara look at my eyes the moment I said Sasuke. " So what do you think of Uchiha ? " he asked not leaving my eyes.

" He's nice " ' Why is he looking at me like that? '

" I see . . . " he said looking at his food. " Have you seen the town? " he asked looking at me again

" No I haven't . . . . we just came yesterday, there was no time "

" If you want I could show you around after . . . . . . ." but he was cut off again by Ten-ten

" Gaara!!!!!!!!! " she said throwing herself at him.

" . . argh . . . .Ten-ten . . . . . . " he said annoyed

" Sorry for interrupting but I'm going to steal my_**'boyfriend' **_away for a while " she said emphasizing the word ' boyfriend '

" No problem " I said forcing a smile

**Inner Anne: " YOU BITCH!!!!!!!! " **_'So she is his girlfriend. I can't believe this girl, she's like all over him! I definitely don't like her!!!! '_

By every passing minute I disliked Ten-ten more and more. I tried very hard not to show my anger by showing my usual expressionless face. Gaara looked as though he wanted to say something and kept pushing Ten-ten away from him.

' _I don't get It, why does he seemed annoy ? Why does he keep pushing her away? ' _I wondered

" Hi Anne " I turned to find Sasuke next to me

" Hi Sasuke " I said grateful to have someone to talk to and not stare at Gaara and Ten-ten.

" Hey how about if we sit on that empty table ? " asked Sasuke

" Sounds good to me! " I said grateful to get away from that table of nightmares.

* * *

" Looks like Sasuke wants some '_alone'_ time with Anne " said Ten-ten

' _**UCHIHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' **_Gaara thought in anger

* * *

" So tell me something. Does Jessica have a boyfriend? " asked Sasuke casually

" Why? Do you like her or something ? "

" No. I was just wandering "

" Right!! Just wondering huh? " I snickered

" . . . . . . ." Sasuke blushed

" No she doesn't but . . . . . . ."

" But what? "

" Well . . . . I think she is interested in . . . ."

" Who? "

" Your cousin Neji " I said pointing at Jess and Neji who were talking enthusiastically

" I see " he said looking at them

" So do you have a boyfriend? "

" Oh so my cousin isn't so available so now you hit on me? " I said raising an eyebrow

" Maybe " he said grinning

" You really are a conceited bastard! "

" What?!!!!!! " Sasuke said in shock

" Ha ha ha ha just kidding, u should look at your face " I said laughing

" Right!!! anyways I was just kidding, So do you have a boyfriend? "

" No "

" Do you like someone? "

" . . . . . . . . . . ." I turned to Gaara who seemed very pissed off. " No " I said

" You sure? " he said following my gaze

" Why ask? "

" Well you just stared at Gaara and Ten-ten " he said simply

" Just thought they make a nice couple "

" They been going out for a month, it happened during the summer, it was quite surprising "

" What do you mean? "

" Well I thought she liked Neji and Gaara never showed interest in her or any other girl "

" So how did they end up together? "

" Beats me it's a mystery, but Neji was upset "

" Why? "

" Neji secretly liked her and well, he just didn't have the courage to confess "

" So he liked Ten-ten? " I said disgusted. _' Who would like that bitch?!!! '_

" Yeah, still has something for her I think, he doesn't like talking about it "

" And Gaara? " I asked

" What about him? "

" Well he seems to be annoy around Ten-ten " I said pointing at the couple

" Yeah, he's always like that, guess he doesn't like kissing in public "

" Hey there squirt what you doing ? " Sasuke turned to the voice

" What do you want? " said Sasuke coldly to Itachi who was with Kisame

" Just saying hello, but you're busy I see " he said looking at me

" This is Anne and Anne this is my stu- . ."

" Brother Itachi, yeah we've met " I said completing his sentence smiling at Itachi and Kisame

" you have?!!!! " Sasuke said surprised

" Yeah we are in the same history and science class " said Itachi sitting in between Sasuke and me

" Why are you sitting here??!! " Sasuke said annoyingly

" cause I want "said Itachi. And so I pass the rest of the period talking to Itachi and Kisame who were very nice underneath that icy exterior. Sasuke was angry cause Itachi was there. He hated Itachi.

* * *

" So do you like Sasuke? " Jess asked in gym

" Nah, we are just friends "

" Oh I thought you didn't like him "

" you know what they say "don't judge a book by its cover" " I said

" so how was your time with Neji? " I asked

" well it was great, he's very nice, I think he likes me!!!! "she said enthusiastically

" That's nice . . . . ." I said remembering what Sasuke said about Neji and Ten-ten " Did you know that Gaara and Ten-ten are going out? "

" Really! No I had no idea, that explains it . . . ."

" What? "

" Well in science class she was all over him. You know hugging him and stuff but Orochimaru screamed at her, to get her hands off Gaara so she stopped, then in history Gaara sat away from her so nothing happened "

" Yeah, well I'm not surprised, she is such a slut " I said angrily

" Hmm that may be, or maybe. . . are you jealous?! " she asked teasing

" **WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS?!!!!!!!! " **I shouted

" because. you. Like. Him. !!!!!!!!!!!! " she said slowly

" **I DO NOT!!!!!!!!! **"

" Yes you do and you are jealous! "

" **I AM NOT!!! "**

" You are "

" _AM NOT! "_

" are "

" not "

" are "

" not "

" Why are you two arguing? " asked Hinata startling us since we didn't see her walk to us.

" Because Anne doesn't want to admit that she likes Gaara " Jess said

" **I DO NOT LIKE HIM!! " **I yelled at the top of my lungs

" You like Gaara?! " asked Hinata surprised

" For the last time I do not like him!!!! he has a girlfriend "

" So? " asked jess

" **So. I. Do. Not. Like. Him.!! "**

" But you know Gaara and Ten-te- " Hinata started saying

" Can we change the subject?!! " I interrupted angrily

* * *

( Jessica )

Anne seemed very angry, about to blow_. ' Better change the subject before she rips my head off' _" Fine " I said " So when is this Gai sensei coming? " I asked. At that moment a guy who look a lot like Rock Lee appeared in front of us.

" Good morning class welcome back to Konoha High School! Its good to see you again **LET US MAKE THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE! **" said the weird sensei

" **YES GAI SENSEI !!!! **" screamed Lee with fire on his eyes

**Inner Jess and Inner Anne: " WTF?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

Anne and me stood there in shock _' WTF? This weirdo is our sensei?! ' _

" Wow and I thought lee was weird! Look at those eyebrows!!! They are . . . they are . . ." Anne said

" Humongous!!!! The biggest I have seen in my life!! " I completed her sentence.

" Hi there, you must be new, I'm Gai sensei. Received my warm welcome and also take note of my handsome manly features " Gai sensei said giving a big smile showing glowing white teeth.

' _**Manly? Handsome? Him? This guy needs to go out more, seriously '**_I said to anne

_**' Totally!! Manly? my ass!!! This guy is so gay! '**_she said

_**' No kidding!**** ' **_I replied " Is he always this gay? " I asked Hinata once Gai sensei was at a far distance

" yes " she said giggling

" Well then, we are doom " I said. And so the rest of the period Gai sensei talked about his stupid power of youth and some other crap that neither Anne, Hinata nor me pay attention to. However, we had to wear gym clothes which we would start to wear starting tomorrow. We had to wear black sweat pants and a white short sleeve shirt. And of course we had to wear sneakers. Anne and me were annoy at the thought that we had to change everyday for gym.

* * *

The following class Jutsu and Kunai training. We had to wear our gym clothes. Our sensei's were a women named Anko and a guy named Ibiki.

" Welcome back to school midgets!!!!!! " said the lady with her hands on her hips.

" You all know what this class is about, so there will be no explanations, however, we got 2 new students who need some orientation " said Ibiki looking at us.

" It shouldn't be too hard, all you have to do is learn how to use this " Anko said holding a kunai " Do you know how to use this? " she said holding a kunai

" No " I said

" Well then you'll learn " Anko barked

" Ten-ten please will you demonstrate to this two "

" Yes ma'am " said Ten-ten holding 4 kunai in each hand and threw them. They all hit their mark.

" Thank You Ten-ten, excellent as always!! " said Anko to a beaming Ten-ten

' _**What's the big deal? That wasn't so impressive**** ' **_Anne said

' _**Well I must confess that I was impress**** ' **_

' _**Whatever**** ' **_she said annoyed

" Let us see you try " Anko sensei said handing me a kunai

" Err . . . . . Well ok, sure . . . I did archery and my aim was good, this shouldn't be too hard " I said gaining confidence and threw the kunai at my target.

" Pretty good for a beginner " Anko said impressed seeing that my kunai had hit its target landing close to the center.

" And now you " she said handing the kunai to Anne. Anne took the kunai and threw it. It hit the mark right in the center.

'_WHAT?!!!!!!!!! __' _

" Very good! Did you also take archery? " Anko asked impressed

" No, I took sword training "

" Well then how did you do that? You have a great aim! "

" No, it was beginners luck, just a lucky shot " Anne said simply

' _What? How did she . . . . '_ I thought but then it hit me. _**' YOU USED YOUR POWERS DIDN'T YOU?!!!!!! YOU CHEATER!!!!!!!! '**_I yelled .

' _**What are you talking about? I did not '**_

' _**Your aim sucks and you know it!!! '**_

'_**So what if I used my powers? What's the big deal? '**_

' _**The big deal is that you used your powers!!!! CHEATER!!!! '**_

' _**So? I still don't see your point? '**_

' _**You . . . . . . why did you do it? '**_

' _**cause I felt like it '**_

' _**That's not it, you did it because you didn't want to lose to Ten-ten!!!! '**_

' _**WHAT?!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!! '**_

' _**Admit it!! '**_

' _**That's not true!! '**_

" Try again " said Anko handing Anne the kunai one more time

'_**Then prove it and throw that kunai without using your powers!!!**** ' **_I said

'_**Fine!**** ' **_Anne threw the kunai which hit the wall instead of the mark. " Like I said it was just a lucky shot, the truth is my aim sucks " Anne said

' _**Happy? Do you believe me now? ' **_she asked mad

' _**Yes '**_

Anko looked disappointed. " Well I hoped you may be as talented as Ten-ten but I guess I was wrong. That second throw was awful. You will need someone to help you with this and also with Jutsu training " said Anko

" Let see, Gaara you will tutor Anne for kunai throwing and Jutsu for the following 2 weeks before you are transferred to an advanced class got it? " said anko

* * *

( Gaara . . . )

" Yes sensei " I said _' Yes this is my chance to get close to her. Hopefully Ten-ten will be somewhere bothering someone else. That Uchiha won't have her!! '_

* * *

( Anne . . .)

**Inner Anne: " NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Why him?!!! "**

**

* * *

**

(Jessica . . . )

" I could help her instead of Gaara " said Ten-ten

" No! I want it to be Gaara, he is one of Konoha's best students, I'm sure he will help her a lot " Ten-ten seemed annoyed, Gaara looked pleased, Anne sick.

* * *

(Sasuke . . .)

" Sasuke you will tutor Jessica before you are transferred to an advance class like Gaara "

" Whatever " I said looking at Jessica _' This is my chance '_ I thought

* * *

(Jessica . . . )

' _Darn I wish it was neji or kiba, not him!! Although he is cute. Ok I admit it, he is as cute as Neji but I think he likes my cousin since he is always talking to her . Lucky Anne, to have the guy you like tutor you for 2 weeks!!! ' _I thought. The bell rang and we went to our next class art/music with Iruka sensei.

* * *

**So Please R&R...yea, bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own anything, please just read and review**

* * *

"Man you are so lucky, Gaara will be your private tutor for 2 weeks and I have to deal with the Uchiha. I only wish it was Neji" Jess said

"Whatever" I said

"Do you have something against my cousin Sasuke?" asked Hinata to Jess

"No"

"Then why are you so mean when you talk about him. He's very nice you know" I said

"Nice? yeah right. I bet he's a conceited bastard like you said the first time we saw him"

"No Jessica, Sasuke-kun is very nice once you get to know him but he's got that cold exterior because that's his way of protecting himself from others" said Hinata

"What do you mean?" Jess and me asked in unison

"Well as I told you before, Sasuke and Itachi lost their clan when they were very young. Ever since then, Sasuke is very cold and indifferent towards others, he's afraid of getting hurt again. He and Itachi used to be very cheerful but their smiles faded the day they witnessed the destruction of their clan."

"Yeah, we know their pain better than anyone" I said

"You do?" asked Hinata perplex

"Yeah, we do, but still that's no reason to be such an asshole even though he's cute. Look at me I'm not like that and Anne well . . . . . . " Jess trailed off

"What? Say it" I demanded

"Well you are a special case, you can be a real bitch sometimes" Jess said not looking at me

"What you say?!!!!!!"

"Just the truth but anyways Hinata, I promise that I will try to be nice to Sasuke"

"Thank you Jessica. I don't want anyone hurting Sasuke's feelings"

"So what were you going to tell me about science class before Neji interrupted?" I asked

"Oh yeah, well I was surrounded by **FREAKS!!!!!!!!!!**"

"What do you mean?" Hinata and I asked in unison

"Well there was this girl who turned out to be a guy, then there was a creepy guy who is uglier than Orochimaru and finally Draco Malfoy's clone ask me out" Jess said in a disgusted tone

"Say what?" I asked confused 'WTF? Draco Malfoy's clone? '

"You must mean Deidera, Kakuzu and Hidan" said Hinata

"**YOU KNOW THEM?!!!!" **asked Jessica really freaked out

"Yes, they are Itachi's friends"

"Oh . . . ok . . . well your cousin Itachi must be a real weirdo then"

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . " I was clueless, had no idea what they were talking about. "I don't know what you are talking about but Itachi is cool, although his friend is weird" I said

"You met Itachi?" asked Jess

"Yes, we have history and science together, we sat together and he's cool, actually he's hot!!! According to my schedule, art and music class is mixed so maybe we have class with him. If we do, then I will introduce you to him." I said as we enter the room. And sure enough Itachi was in a corner of the room with Kisame and some other guys and one blond girl. They all were laughing while Itachi looked bored.

* * *

"So this creep scared the hell out of her, yeah" Deidera said laughing

"He even ask her out, it was so funny, you should have seen her face" said Sasori

"You asked her out? But you just met her" said Kisame amazed

"So? She is very pretty you know, I couldn't help myself" answered Hidan

"The girl doesn't even like you dick head" said Kakuzu

"How would you know that? I bet she thinks I'm handsome! "

"In your dreams!!" said Kakuzu laughing

"Whatever" said Itachi coldly

"Well Itachi and I also met this girl. She's cool you know. She is the only girl who didn't get freaked out by me" Kisame said cheerfully.

"Really? Who is this girl? " asked Kakuzu interested

"She's a new student in school, a sophomore, her name is Anne Lord" said Kisame

"Lord? Wasn't the girl we met last name Lord? " asked Sasori

"Yeah my girl's last name is Lord!!" said Hidan excited.

"Well it couldn't be her because Anne was in our science class" said Kisa confused.

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . " Itachi looked bored.

"Hey look there she is, the girl we met, Anne!!" said Kisame looking at the door and waving at her.

"She's with your cousin and some other girl" said Kisame to Itachi looking at Jess.

"Hey that's my girl!!" said Hidan looking at Jess.

* * *

I waved at Kisa _'He's not that bad'_ I thought. "Look there's Kisame and Itachi, come I'll introduce you to them" I said

"Ok" said Jess as we made our way towards them

"You'll like them, they are very nice" said Hinata smiling. We were almost in front of them when suddenly Jess stopped dead on her tracks. I turned around to look at her. She looked completely horrified. "What's wrong?" I asked

"Hi honey!!!!!!!!" said a guy standing up and walking up to us.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Jess screamed, hiding behind me

"What on earth did you do to her to freak her out that much? She never gets freaked out!!! " I said surprise at Jess' reaction.

"Oh . . . . Nothing I just asked her out" said the guy puzzled.

"Huh? You asked her out? Hold on a minute, Draco Malfoy's clone? Oh!!! So you are the guy she was talking about!!!! " I said looking at him up and down. _' Wow he really looks like Malfoy '_

"Really?!!! She was talking about me? What she say?! " asked Hidan grinning putting his arm around my shoulder. Jess had run behind Hinata.

"That you are weird!!!" I said. Deidera, Kakuzu, Kisame and Sasori roared in laughter.

"Oh . . . she said that?" Hidan said a little upset.

"Yeah and stay away from her, you are really freaking her out" I said looking at a terrify Jess hiding behind Hinata.

"Well in that case, you want to go out with me?" Hidan asked grinning

"Err . . . . . . On second thought you have my complete permission to woo Jessica. I would love to have you as a cousin!!!! " I said pushing his hand away and backing off.

**(Jess….)**

"**WHAT??!!!!!!!!" **I said furious coming from behind Hinata.

**Inner Jessica: "WHAT?!!!!!!!! THAT BITCH!!!!!!!! "**

**(Anne…)**

_'Oh no, I smell trouble. Her eyes look like daggers!!! '_ I thought terrified

"**WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? YOU ARE MY COUSIN; YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME OUT!!! HOW COULD YOU?!!!! " **yelled Jess at the top of her lungs shaking me violently. **"YOU DON'T DO THAT TO A COUSIN!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE LIKE MY SISTER! TRAITOR!! BITCH!!! YOU FUCKING SLUT!!! WHY? WHY?!!! "**

"You know . . . . . . What. . They say . . . . Better you than . . . . Me . . . . Right? "

" **WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!!!!! " **yelled Jess even more loudly shaking me more violently.

'Why the fuck did I had to go and say that?' I thought desperately as I started to feel dizzy

"Jessica calm down" said a scared Hinata trying to stop Jess.

Jess suddenly let go of me and turned to Hinata. I try to keep my balance but started to fall backwards but felt a pair of strong arms hold me. "Thanks" I said looking up trying to make up the face.

"**I AM COMPLETELY CALM!!! WHO SAYS I'M NOT CALM?!!!! " **yelled Jess

"No problem" said a deep male voice. It was Itachi. "You ok?" he asked

"Yes, I just feel dizzy and like throwing up" I said holding my head

"Well I hope you throw up until you are empty!!!" yelled Jess

"Oh yeah!! Well if that happens I'll make sure to throw up on your face!!!! " I yelled back trying to stand up but fell backwards again as Itachi held me once more. "Man you have monstrous strength" I said giving her a dark stare

"**WHAT?!!"**

"Chill man, calm down! I was just kidding! And you call me a bitch?! " I said finally standing up.

"**Are. You. Calling. Me. A. Bitch.? " **asked Jess walking to me

"Whatever. Anyways Itachi, Kisame this is my bitchy cousin Jessica, Jess this is Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki" I said introducing Jess who gave me a cold stare.

"Hi nice to meet you" said Kisame smiling revealing his pointy yellow teeth.

"Hi" said Jess looking at his teeth. She turned to Hinata who was looking at her. Then she turned to Itachi, her expression changed

**(Jess….)**

_'OMG!! He is gorgeous, he's hot! '_

**Inner Jessica: "He's hotter than Sasuke!!!!"**

**(Anne….)**

"Hi so you are Sasuke's older brother?" Jess asked smiling

"Yeah. You know him? "

"Yeah, I have all classes with him" Jess replied

"So Ita who's your friend? Yeah" asked a deep male voice. I turned to see, it was the blond girl. 'WTF? A blonde girl? '

"Oh this is Anne Lord, Anne these are Deidera, Sasori, Kakuzu and Hidan" said Itachi introducing his weird friends.

"Hi there" I said smiling looking at the blond girl.

Flashback

_"So what were you going to tell me about science class before Neji interrupted?" I asked_

_"Oh yeah, well I was surrounded by FREAKS!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"What do you mean?" Hinata and I asked in unison_

_"Well there was this girl who turned out to be a guy, then there was a creepy guy who is uglier than Orochimaru and finally Draco Malfoy's clone ask me out" Jess said in a disgusted tone_

End of Flashback

_'Could she be a he and not a she?! '_ I thought

"Oh yeah and 1 more thing Deidera is a guy in case you are wondering" said Ita looking at Dei

"Sorry for that" I said smiling at Deidera

"Its ok, forget it. I'm used to it, yeah"

_'What's with the yeah?'_ At that moment Iruka sensei came in and asked us to sit down so Jess, Hinata and I ended up sitting with Itachi and his weird friends.

"_**Why didn't you tell me Itachi was this hot?!!!!" asked Jess**_

"_**I did. Remember. I said he's Hot!!! " I replied**_

"_**Yeah but you never said he was hotter than Neji, Sasuke and Gaara combined!!"**_

"_**Yes well now you know" I said**_

"_**Does he have a girlfriend?"**_

"_**How am I supposed to know? Didn't you like Neji? "**_

"_**I'm a single girl I'm open to any option!" she said defensively**_

"_**Whatever"**_

"_**Do you like him?"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Well, I won't make a move on him unless you likes him!"**_

"_**He's hot but I'm not interested"**_

"_**You sure?"**_

"_**I don't know"**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"So what instrument are you going to pick?" asked Itachi interrupting my _'private conversation'_

"What? What instrument? " I asked clueless

"Weren't you paying attention?"

" . . . . . . . I guess . . . Not" I said embarrassed rubbing my head

"Funny you seemed so concentrated" he said looking at me suspiciously

"Err . . . . . I . . . was?"

" . . Yes. . .Well anyway you have 2 instruments to choose from, piano or guitar. One day we will have art, then music, then art, then music and so on. But you have to choose an instrument" he said pointing to the front. There in the front Iruka sensei was standing in front of a grand piano holding a guitar.

"I want guitar" said Hidan

"Me too" said Kakuzu

"Me 3, yeah" said Deidera

"So what are you going to pick?" Ita asked again

"I don't know, I like both" I said

"Can we pick both instruments?" asked Jess to Iruka sensei

"Well I will advice you to pick one so that you can concentrate on it and really learn to play" he said

"But I like both instruments" said Jess

"Choose one"

"Well then I pick piano" Jess said

"In that case I choose guitar" I said

"No! Please pick the piano so that we can practice together! " pleaded jess. The truth was that Jess and I were great musicians as well. We both play the guitar and the piano. However Jess was better at playing guitar than piano. So I _'tutored' _her since I was a great pianist.

"Ok" I said annoyed _I want to play guitar' _I enjoyed guitar better than piano.

"Itachi what are you going to pick?" asked Kisame

"Guitar"

"Me too then" said Kisa. I gave them a dirty look. _'Bastards!!!! How come they get to pick what they want?!! ' _

* * *

'_Finally our last class' _I thought happily as we left music/art class to go to Foreign Language.

"So what language are we taking?" asked Jess

"Advanced Spanish"

"Spanish? Why Spanish? We already know that language. Why couldn't we take French or Italian?! " asked Jess

"Don't know, blame Damian"

"Hey guys wait for me!" someone yelled. We turned around to find Hinata

"Hey Hinata what's up?!" I said

"Where are you going?" asked Jess

"Advanced Spanish . . .with you . . . guys . . . " said Hinata out of breath, pants in between.

"Wow, you know Spanish!?" Jess and me said in unison

"Yes" said Hinata blushing

"Cool" said Jess smiling. We entered Spanish class and to our surprise we found Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Kisame, Kakuzu and 2 other boys and a girl that we didn't know.

'_**They all know Spanish? '**_

'_**Who would have thought? ' **_said Jess amazed

"Neji, I had no idea you spoke Spanish" said Jess. He just smiled

"Is there anything you can't do?" I asked Itachi. He smirked. Our teacher was a beautiful women and she was very nice. We found out the 2 boys name were Kimimaru and Kabuto. The girl was Haku and to our shock she was a boy.

"Wow but she's so pretty!" I said after we found out that she was a he.

"It's a boy" Itachi said again

"But still he looks like a girl, a very pretty girl" I said amazed

"This school is full of weirdoes" Jess said. I nodded. The bell rang and you could hear a lot of people outside cheering. "Yay! school is over!!" said Jess excited

"Jessica" Sasuke said suddenly appearing next to Jess

"Yeah?"

"Since I am your tutor, I just want to know when you want to start."

"Not today because I'm going to spend the day with Neji" answered Jess

"Hmpf . . . . . . For a second I thought you were like your cousin but you are the same as all the others"

"What are you talking about?" Said Jess a little pissed off

"You are just like all those fan girls" he said

"You little bastard!!! You don't know anything about me so don't open your big mouth! "

"Hn" Sasuke gave her a cold stare

"You know what? I don't want you as my tutor! Stupid Uchiha!!! "

"Fine then, get yourself another tutor and spare me the trouble" said Sasuke coldly walking away

"You bastard!!!" Jess said angrily. Sasuke stopped turned around, looked at Jess, smirked and walk away. Jess was furious. "That. Little. Piece. Of. Shit " Jess said burning with fire

"Hey that's my line, I think I'm a bad influence" I said trying to break the tension.

"Tutor?" said Itachi puzzled.

"Yeah, since we don't know anything about that shinobi crap you guys know, we need tutors"

"Shinobi crap?" asked Itachi raising an eyebrow.

"I mean shinobi . . . . Err . . . . Skills, yeah skills! " I said desperately. Itachi smirked

"So, Sasuke is Jessica's tutor?" he asked

"Yeah"

"So Jessica, you don't like Sasuke either?" asked Kisame

"Hell no!!!! Who would like such a bastard?!!!! Besides Jessica Lord doesn't fall for pretty faces!! " said Jess with a hand on her hip and a fist in the air.

"Jessica" said a voice

"Neji!!" Jess said happily going to his side.

"What was it that you said? 'Jessica Lord doesn't fall for-" but I was cut off as someone called me

"Anne" I turned around to see Gaara. My heart skipped a beat. _'Why does my heart skip a beat every time I see him? God damn it!!!!!!!!!! ' _

"Umh . . . . . I was thinking that we should start training today so that you won't be lost tomorrow. That is if you want to of course! " he said a little nervous.

"Err . . . . . . ."

"If you don't want to, we could start some other day"

". . . . . . . . . . . . ." we stared at each other for a few minutes. I broke the gaze trance and looked away

"Ok . . . . Sure, it sounds good" I mumbled

"What does?" he asked.

"The training, you're right I should start today"

"So I'll show you the training area"

"Ok, well Itachi, Kisame see you tomorrow" I said waving

"So I was thinking we should start with kunai throwing" he said as we walk out of school.

"Yeah ok but first I want to go to my dorm and change. I'm not training in these clothes" I said

"You're right the uniforms are uncomfortable" he said looking at our uniforms

"Well then I'll walk you to your dorm and then I'll go to mine to change my clothes and then I'll pick you up, ok?" Gaara said smiling

"Yeah ok" After that there was just dead silence as we walked. We kept gazing at each other and then looked away. The dorms were on the school grounds. After 10 minutes of walking from school we finally arrive to my dorm 3 which said Lord in golden letters.

"So this is your dorm?"

"Yeah"

"Mine is 5, pretty close. Well then I'll see you in 15 minutes"

"Right" I said and before I knew it he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I blushed but try my best not to make it noticeable He looked normal but if you looked closer you could see a microscopic blush. He turned and left, leaving me stunned.

**Inner Anne: "Wish it had been in the mouth"**

'_Shut the fuck up!! Why do I have you as my inner self? '_

**Inner Anne: "Hehehe sorry but you have to deal with me. Plus you can't deny that I'm right"**

'_Whatever. Just great now am talking to myself. I think am going crazy '_

* * *

**It'll take a while to write the next chapter, please bear with me **

**R&R please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like it. I own Nothing but I enjoy writing about Gaara. Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

I went inside our dorm only to throw my belongings on the bed _Ehh, Jess won't mind_ Right then I heard the door open and saw Jess come in all animated and happy.

"I hate you" I said as I glared at her, Jess only looked at me with a confused and hurt expression

"What? Why?" she went into the bathroom with her clothes in hand so that she could change her clothing.

_I better do the same _I thought "You're not shy to go out with a guy you like"

"Ah-ha! So you do like Gaara!" I heard her yell from across the room

"Shut up!" I yelled as Jess came out the bathroom door only to see her grin. She wore a black short sleeve shirt with a picture of stars in faded colors and a pair of jeans with converse: her hair was up in a ponytail which surprised me. I looked at her suspiciously "someone's excited about going out with Neji" I mocked, Jess only looked away.

**(Inner Anne) Ha! I can mock you too! **Uhhh...riiiight...any who...

* * *

(Jessica)

Anne is so mean! I looked at her as she smiled evilly. She changed into a black short sleeve shirt with a picture of a skull playing guitar, her diamond pattern cut gloves that went from her fore arm to her palms; exposing her fingers and thumbs and wore a pair of faded jeans with her sneakers.

"Aren't those my gloves?"

"No, yours aren't cut in this pattern" Just then, the door was heard and Jesse went to get it.

_**Who is it?**_

_**Oh it's Neji**_

_**Really! How does he look?**_

_**What? I'm not going to check him out for you!**_

_**Pleeeeeease!**_

_**He's wearing robes**_ "Neji, come inside" I heard Anne say, I was so nervous that I was jumping up and down in a panic and ran to the bathroom again.

_**You're ridiculous **_Ana said telepathically

_**Shut up! I just panicked!**_

_**Well get out, I have to leave with Gaara in a couple of minutes**_ Anne said, I got out only to see Neji, I smiled knowing that I was blushing madly. Neji smiled

"We should go now" he said I hurried to his side and walked out the door

* * *

(Anne)

And I was left alone yet again. I didn't know what we were going to do but I knew I was going to suck at it.

_**If you need any help just tell me ok?**_ I heard Jess' voice in my head I didn't say anything back and only sat on the bed. I heard the door knock. That was fast...I think. I opened the door only to find myself staring at black colored eyes. "..." it was Sasuke. He wore a dark blue short sleeve shirt and black shorts; he looked at me and smirked.

"Hi Anne"

"Uhh, Sasuke, what are you doing here?" his eyes wandered as I kept looking at him

"Where's Jessica?" that bastard ignored my question!

_**(Inner Anne) So! He's still cute! **_(That's not the point!)

"Why? You looking for her?" I smiled once I saw him look away.

"Hn, I'm just here so that we can train" he said, I almost wanted to laugh

"She went out with Neji" Sasuke looked angry

* * *

(Sasuke POV)

_Damn it, why is she always with him!_ I looked at Anne who had changed, she seemed to look amused I only stood quiet. "So Anne-" I was cut off by someone else

"Anne, are you ready?" We both turned to see Gaara. He was glaring at me as he walked closer.

* * *

(Anne)

My heart began to beat fast once I saw those eyes that belonged to Gaara. He wore a red long sleeve shirt with black jeans. Gaara was glaring at Sasuke while Sasuke only had his brow raised. I saw Gaara with a guard of sand that was being held by his back.

_**(Inner Anne) He looks so fucking hot! **_Cough cough….. Um…yea

"What are you doing here Uchiha" I heard Gaara growl, Sasuke smirked. I felt anxious.

"I'll see you later Anne" Sasuke said as he walked with his hands in his pocket. I saw him stop when he met Gaara's cold stare and saw them have a glare contest. I looked at them both and felt uncomfortable.

"Uh, bye" I said with uncertainty, Gaara turned to look at me and narrowed his eyes. I could feel my heart thump hard and fast that I didn't know whether it would explode or not. "L-Let's go" I said as I rubbed my arm in nervousness.

"Why was Uchiha here" he said in a stern tone, I looked up in confusion. Why was he sounding so mad? I looked into his eyes and noticed some kind of hurt

"He just came to ask for Jess since he's her tutor." I said with a soft voice. Damn it! Why am I so nervous around him? Gaara kept looking at me to only turn around and walk

"Come" he said as he headed to the exit of the dorms. I stared at his back and frowned

* * *

(Jessica...)

I was so excited that my heart was beating like crazy! Neji looked so cute

_**(Inner Jessica) HELL YEAH!**_

"Where do you want to go?" Neji turned to ask me. I shrugged with a smile on my face. He wore light blue robes that looked very nice. When I complimented his wardrobe he blushed slightly and said they were Hyuga robes. "Have you ever gone to the arcade?" he asked. My eyes widened and I grinned at him

"There's an arcade here in Konoha!"

"Yeah, wanna go?"

"Yeah!" he chuckled and led the way. When we got to the place I was so happy. The arcade had so many games like air hockey and ice ball and basketball games. "No way!" Neji turned to look at me "You guys have Dance Dance Revolution?" Neji chuckled once more as he looked at me with amusement

"You really are quite special huh?" I tried to suppress a blush as I smiled at him sheepishly.

Omg, he likes me! I felt someone take hold of my hand as heat went up my cheeks even more

**(Inner Jess) He's holding my hand!**

"Let's go play DDR" he said as he pulled me inside. My heart fluttered even more.

* * *

(Anne...)

"You missed"

"..."

"Try again"

"..."

"You," he cleared his throat "just need practice"

"Are you laughing at me?" I narrowed my eyes. He raised his brow.

"I don't laugh" commented Gaara with his arms crossed, I threw the kunai only for it to hit the grass "you missed" a small smile graced his lips.

"I don't see the point in this"

"well if your opponent is at a far distance you can harm them with the kunai. Try again" I looked at the target in front of me, it was a target board that was only 5 meters away from me.

"Damn it" I missed again. I heard Gaara laugh softly

"Your aim sucks" I looked at Gaara and glared slightly. He walked close to me and took hold of my hand "here" he put his other hand on my side. He turned me to my side and made me face the target. My heart was beating so hard at such a slow rate, I could feel my cheeks burn up. I threw the kunai. _She missed_ I read his thought by accident again, I pulled myself away from him as fast as I could and went to get the kunai.

"C-Can we try something else for now?" I played with the kunai so that I wouldn't have to look at him, I heard Gaara move but still didn't move. I felt warm skin against mine.

"Just... Try once more"

* * *

**I'll try to update more, sorry for those who waited so long**


End file.
